deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Original Sin (Wretched Egg)
This is the article about the episode of the anime Deadman Wonderland, if you are looking for the Red Man/Wretched Egg, click here. Original Sin (Wretched Egg) (原罪 (レチッド・エッグ), Genzai (Rechiddo Eggu)) is the seventh episode of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' anime series. Shiro is revealed to be the Red Man and Scar Chain makes its debut. Summary The episode starts off with the director talking to Shiro, but she says she's not Shiro, but the Wretched Egg. He pulls out the many tubes attached to him and uses his Branch of Sin to attack Shiro, which she easily avoids. Back at the recovery room, Ganta Igarashi finds Yō Takami looking over Minatsuki Takami. He tells Ganta that she became his responsibility ever since their mother died. At that moment G Ward trembles violently due to the blast from the fight between Wretched Egg and the director. Due to the vibrations Minatsuki's bed rolls to the other side of the room where she falls out in front of a large cabinet that begins to shake and fall, but Yō manages to stop it just in time, invoking a flashback where Minatsuki is trapped under rubble from an earthquake and left to die by her mother, but thankfully saved by Yō. They have a conversation and somewhat come to terms with each other. Ganta, having a flashback of his own, remembers a younger Shiro from his childhood and wonders where she is. Wretched Egg having now decapitated the elder man's head, put's on their red cape and mask, here we learn that Shiro is the Red Man. In G Block, Ganta runs into Kiyomasa Senji, who comments on Ganta's last battle. He gives his Branch of Sin a name, Ganta Gun. Back in their room, Yō questions Ganta about Shiro. Ganta tells him that he just recently remembered that Shiro is a childhood friend, and recalls when they were little Shiro had saved him. Back in the research department a furious Makina prepares to make her own rules. She changes her attitude to not trust Tsunenaga Tamaki. Later Ganta rushes to Minatsuki's room searching for Yō. She tells him that he just ran out in search of his stolen Cast Points. Ganta realizes that Minatsuki lost the match and has to participate in the penalty game. She tells him not to worry, as she has already lost a kidney and part of her stomach before. Ganta then runs off to continue his search for Yō hoping they can buy Minatsuki's freedom, before it's too late. On his way down the halls, Ganta is attacked by Koshio Karako, who knocks him unconscious. Yō finally found his Cast Points, makes his way back towards his sister but is stopped by Tamaki and a red-haired man, Azuma Genkaku, dressed as a priest. There he finds out that he cannot use his Cast Points to shorten his sister's sentence and that she still must go through with the penalty game. In a rage, Yō attacks Tamaki but is countered by Genkaku, who hits him multiple times with his guitar. Ganta finds himself waking up in an unknown room, where she introduces herself as a Scar Chain member and admits to attacking him to test his strength. She then asks if he wants to join them, but before Ganta can decline, Nagi Kengamine, Scar Chain's leader appears and explains Scar Chain's mission, which is to destroy Deadman Wonderland to Ganta. In a hurry Ganta tries to leave before the penalty game can begin but, is already too late, the show has already begun. Ganta explains to Nagi that he must stop Minatsuki from getting hurt. Nagi understands, makes a call and has the slot machine rigged, which results in Minatski only having her haircut. Before they can celebrate, Genkaku appears with a wounded Yō. Ganta then tries to attack him but his Branch of Sin doesn't seem to effect Genkaku. Preparing to teach Ganta a lesson, Genkaku readies his weapon, two machine guns disguised as an electric guitar. Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Episodes